I'll Walk InuYasha version
by Kirara21
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome are going to the prom but what happens when they have a big fight and Kagome ends up walking to the prom. Inu/Kag


_We were 18, it was prom night.  
>We had our first big fight.<br>She said "Pull this car over".  
>I did and then I told her, "I don't know what you are crying for".<br>I grabbed her hand, as she reached for the door._

Kagome Higurashi walked down the stairs of her family home. She had long raven black hair, sapphire blue eyes and ivory skin. She had her hair put up in a French braid. It started at the top right side of her head, then went down to the left side and down her left shoulder. She wore a long one shoulder black dress with a silvery design around the chest. She smiled at the young man of eighteen looking back at her.

"You look beautiful." he said once she stood before him. Kagome smiled and replied. "Thank you, InuYasha. You look quite handsome yourself." Mrs Higurashi came holding up a camera. "Smile, you two." InuYasha holds Kagome close to him and they both smile at the camera. "Okay, you two have fun." said Mrs Higurashi as InuYasha and Kagome walked out the door and to InuYasha's car. "We will mama." she waved as InuYasha opened the door for her and got in.

A few minutes into the ride to Shikon High InuYasha started talking. "Man, your mom can be clingy." he said with a chuckle. Kagome turned her eyes from the road to InuYasha. "What do you mean clingy?" she asked. He gave a shrug with a shoulder as he concentrated on the road. "I just mean that your mom always has to be all in on everything we are doing. Where are we going, what are we doing, who my friends are... stuff like that." he waved his hand. "And every time I take you out she has to take a picture." he said it like it was the most annoying thing to ever happen to him. Kagome was starting to get angry. "Well, I'm sorry that my mom is too clingy." she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head from him. "She loves me, InuYasha. And the reason she takes so many pictures is because she wants to save important memories of my life." she said with a sigh. InuYasha looked at her briefly. "What's got you so pissy." he said arching an eyebrow. Kagome got a really dark look as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Pissy? PISSY?! WELL HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I START SAYING THINGS ABOUT YOUR MOTHER?" InuYasha's ears laid flat against his head. "Geese Kagome, you don't need to yell." "I WILL YELL ALL I WANT INUYASHA. IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE RUDE ABOUT MY MOTHER THEN LISTEN TO THIS. EVERY TIME I VISIT YOUR HOUSE, YOUR MOTHER TRIES TO STUFF ME WITH FOOD! Most of her cooking isn't even that good. Your mother is a horrible cook." she grumbled through clench teeth. The last time she visited, she spent the night next to the toilet.

"KAGOME SHUT UP!" his eyes flashed and he gripped the steering wheel tightly. "NO, INUYASHA, YOU SHUT UP! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" she threw her hands up into the air. "WELL KAGOME, YOU CAN BE SUCH A BITCH!" he growled keeping his eyes on the road. "HOW DARE YOU?!" her cheeks stained red with rage. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CALLED ME A JERK!" he defended clashing glares with her. "WELL YOU ARE ONE! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY MOTHER?!" she shrieked. They had had fights before but this... this was their first big fight. "I WAS ONLY TELLING THE TRUTH, STUPID WENCH!" "YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT?" they kept on arguing like that for ten minutes. "YOU JACK ASS!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She knew how sensitive his ears were, she knew and so he too exploded. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER ASKED YOU OUT, YOU'RE SUCH A WHINNY NO GO LITTLE FUCKING WHORE."once the words left his lips it all got quiet.

After a moment he looked at Kagome's tear stained face. Her eyes lowered, bangs covering them. "Inu, pull this car over... now." she whispered. InuYasha did as she asked and parked his car on the side of the road, shook his head, turned to her and then said. "I don't know what you are crying for." Kagome reached for the door and InuYasha grabbed her left hand.

_She said, I'll walk.  
>Let go of my hand.<br>Right now I'm hurt, and you don't understand.  
>So just be quiet.<br>And later we will talk.  
>Just leave, don't worry.<br>I'll walk._

Kagome did not look at InuYasha even when he squeezed her hand. She said in a broken voice. "InuYasha, please let go of my hand... right now I'm hurt and you don't understand... so just be quiet and later we will talk..." InuYasha let go and Kagome opened the door and got out. "Just leave, don't worry... I'll walk." she said as he stared at her and then shut it. InuYasha started his car and drove off. Kagome just stood there for a couple of minutes and cried, then she started walking into the night dark as her black dress towards the school.

_It was a dark night, a black dress.  
>Driver never saw her, around the bend.<br>I never will forget the call, or driving to the hospital  
>when they told me her legs still wouldn't move.<br>I cried, when I walked into her room._

Kagome was walking around a bend in the road when she saw a bright light. She looked, still too upset to realize what it was. She heard car tires skidding before getting knocked out.

She woke up to sirens and bright lights. She tried to move but was held down by two strong hands. "Stay still." said the calm voice of the shadow above her. "InuYasha?" whispered Kagome. "My name is Mike. Can you tell me yous?" asked the man putting the collar around her neck. "Kagome." she replied with a strained voice. "Kagome, can you tell me what you remember?" Kagome thought for a moment. "I saw a bright light... and heard a sharp sound of something... what happened?" Kagome said, her voice getting stronger.

"You were in an accident. Don't worry, you're going to be okay." said Mike at her alarmed eyes. "Where is InuYasha?" her eyes searched as best they could. "Is InuYasha your boyfriend?" "Yes, do you know where he is?" "No, I don't. Sorry. You were the only one we found here on the road. The driver that hit you called for an ambulance." replied Mike in a soothing voice. Kagome tried to move again. "You need to stay still." Mike said as he and the other EMP picked her up and the put her down on the stretcher to get her to the ambulance. "Why can't I feel my legs?" asked Kagome when they begun securing the straps around her.

At the Shikon High school's gym InuYasha was getting very worried about Kagome, it had been three hours since he had left her on the side of the road. _'Damn it. Where is she?'_ he thought, standing by the gym doors, arms crossed. _'I didn't mean to say those things to Kagome. I just got angry when she said those things.'_

InuYasha checked his watch and frowned, his ears drooped. _'Of course I did deserve it... hhhuu Kagome's right, I am a jerk'_ all of a sudden his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. InuYasha immediately picked up, thinking it was Kagome. "Kagome, thank Kami you called. I was getting wor-" "InuYasha..." said an older woman's voice. "Mrs. H.?" he asked eyes widening. "Inuyasha, you need to come to the hospital..." "Why?" he asked confused.

"It's Kagome..." Mrs Higurashi trailed off. InuYasha was getting scared now. "What happened to her?" "She's been in an accident. Please... how soon can you get here?" InuYasha was already walking down the hall when he heard she'd been in an accident. "I'm on my way." he said and then hung up.

It took InuYasha five minutes to get to the hospital. He parked his car, not caring to get a time slip for his car. He ran inside and right to the representative desk. "My girlfriend was in an accident. Her name is Kagome Higurashi." Normally the woman would tell him that she couldn't tell him anything, because he wasn't immediate family. But the look on his face sadden her, so she typed the name into the computer. "She is on the third floor, room 349." "Thank you." was all InuYasha said as he went to the elevator and pushed the number 3. As soon as the doors opened he ran looking for room 349.

"InuYasha, over here." said Mrs Higurashi. InuYasha turned to her voice and ran up to her, Mr Higurashi was standing beside her. "Where's Kagome? Is she okay?" he asked. A man in a white coat and wearing a stethoscope around his neck walked up to them and said. "You must be Inuyasha." InuYasha looked at the doctor. "Where's Kagome?" he asked again. "She's in that room." pointed the doctor. InuYasha was about to go in when the doctor stopped him, a hand on his shoulder.

"There are some things you need to know before going in." he said. "Is she okay?" "Kagome has been in a serious accident, sh-" "Just tell me if Kagome is okay or not!" InuYasha said getting more upset and getting out of his grip. "Kagome was hit by a car. The driver did not see her till it was to late to stop. She's going to be okay but she still can't move her legs." worried InuYasha asked. "What do you mean she can't move her legs?" "Kagome is paralyzed from the waist down." tears threatened to fall from InuYasha's eyes as her father neared him. "You can go and see her, Inuyasha." said Mr. Higurashi.

InuYasha walked into Kagome's room and as soon as he saw her, he started crying. InuYasha rarely cried, the chances were about as good as snow in August.

_She said, I'll walk.  
>Please come and hold my hand.<br>Right now I'm hurt, and I don't understand.  
>Lets just be quiet, and later we can talk.<br>Please stay, don't worry.  
>I'll walk.<em>

Kagome stared out the window of the room she was in, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She suddenly heard someone crying. She turned her head towards the door and saw InuYasha with tears staining his face. "InuYasha... I'll walk." she said turning back to look out the window. She reached her hand out to him. "Please come and hold my hand... I'm hurt right now and I don't understand..." Kagome said as her unshed tears started to fall.

InuYasha walked straight to Kagome and sat down besides her bed, holding her hand. "Kagome, I'm so sorry for every wrong thing I said." said InuYasha, tears still falling down his face. She turned and wiped a tear away from his face. "It's okay Yash, I forgive you..." replied Kagome. His wide eyes looked up to hers. "Kago-" Kagome put a finger to InuYasha's lips. "Inu, let's just be quiet and later we can talk..." his head lowered again. "Please stay, don't worry. I'll walk." he gave a nod. For the rest of the night they just held each other not saying a word.

_I held her hand through everything.  
>The weeks and months of therapy.<br>And I held her hand and asked her, to be my bride.  
>She's dreamed from a little girl, to have her daddy bring her down the isle.<br>So from her wheelchair, she looks up to him and smiles._

Through the weeks and months of therapy InuYasha had always been there for Kagome, even through the times she would yell, curse and tell him to leave and find someone else. InuYasha would tell her that he would never leave her. He would hold Kagome whenever she would cry to let her know that he was there for her.

Three years after the accident Kagome was still paralyzed from the waist down, but she would always say that one day she would walk again. InuYasha took Kagome out for dinner at a fancy restaurant. InuYasha was starring at Kagome, wondering how he ever got so lucky to find a girl like her. Kagome caught his stare. "What is it?" she asked. InuYasha smiled and took a deep breath. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have found a girl like you." he replied. "Inu, you could have any girl you want. Why would you want a girl that can't walk." Kagome said sadly. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand and gave her a stern look.

"Kagome, I love you. I don't care if you can or can't walk, and the only girl I want to live the rest of my life with is you." InuYasha then did something Kagome would not expect. He got down on one knee. "Kagome, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the first person I think of when I wake up and the last person I think of before going to sleep. Every night I can't wait to wake up and see your beautiful face, sleeping peacefully in my arms." InuYasha took out a small velvet box and opened it. Kagome gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. InuYasha took her left hand and put the ring on the tip of her ring finger, he slowly pushed the ring all the way on her finger saying. "Kagome Higurashi will you marry me, will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife and life mate?" Kagome was so shocked that she couldn't say a word. "Please say yes and end my misery." his eyes begged her truthfully. Kagome finally found her voice and said.

"Yes... yes, InuYasha. I'll marry you and become your life mate." InuYasha had the biggest smile he had ever had on his face. He quickly stood and gave Kagome a deep and passionate kiss.

A year later Kagome was wearing a beautiful sleeveless wedding gown. She was in front of the open doors to the church. At the end of the isle she could see InuYasha sitting in a chair, wearing a black tux with a huge smile and shinning eyes, staring at her. Kagome looked up at her father besides her, his eyes shinning with tears of happiness.

_And says, I'll walk.  
>Please hold my hand.<br>I know that this will hurt, I know you understand.  
>Please daddy don't cry.<br>This is already hard.  
>Let's go, don't worry.<br>I'll walk_

Kagome smiled at her father and pulled at his hand for him to bend down. He did and she whispered to him. "I'll walk papa, please hold my hand..." he drew a quick breath. "I know that this will hurt and I know you will understand." A tear escaped her father's eye. "Please papa, don't cry." she squeezed his hand. "This is already hard. Lets go and don't worry. I'll walk."

Mr Higurashi nodded, helped Kagome to stand and slowly walked her down the isle. People were shocked that Kagome was walking, because the doctors said that she would never walk again. But Kagome proved everyone wrong. Sota got Kagome's wheelchair and pushed it a few steps behind his sister in case she needed to sit. When they made it to the end of the isle, Kagome sat back down in her wheelchair and looked right at InuYasha. He smiled proudly at her.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who thinks this couple should not be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace." said the priest. The wedding went by well, InuYasha and Kagome exchanged their vows and said 'I do.' with a smile. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest finished. Inu gave Kagome a short but loving kiss. "I'd like to introduce to you for the first time, Mr and Mrs InuYasha Takahashi." announced the priest. The audience applauded. InuYasha picked Kagome up in his arms and walked down the isle carrying his bride towards the rest of their lives.

...

**This is my first one shot. I hope that you liked it. If you have an idea for a better argument for InuYasha and Kagome please let me know. or if you have an idea for how** **rarely Inu** **cry's** **please tell me. I'm looking** **forward** **to your** **comments**

**I would like to thank liany for helping me in fixing the grammar.**


End file.
